


春风不度

by kawaiiSHIKA (ogawaryoko)



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, 战争au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/kawaiiSHIKA
Summary: 西幽皇帝送了一些罪奴给殇将军的士兵





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其他角色可能随机添加

凛雪鸦印象里，从没见过殇大将军这么狼狈的模样。头冠早就解了，发带胡乱扎着，身上甲冑看着完好，但右臂又紧紧绑了绷带。殇大将军脸上的表情不是疲惫，而是一种深深的无力，有心无力。他把头冠丢在帐篷角落里之后才松了松领口。

他看到凛雪鸦目不转睛地看着自己，就摇摇头说：“明天撤军。”

“撤军？”凛雪鸦意外之下，站了起来，“不是胜了吗？”

殇不患抓抓后脑，抓到发带，不耐地往下扯。

凛雪鸦看他扯得费力忍不住上前为他解头发。发带似乎被削断了重新绑过，头发也乱糟糟的，凛雪鸦把殇不患不耐烦且碍事的手拉开，然后慢慢地梳理开这一团纠结。

断发和半截发带，殇不患看了一眼，用手背擦了擦额头的汗水。不过他的手也脏得可以，揉在额头上几道黑色的污迹，凛雪鸦又忍不住拿手帕给他擦额头。

“弄脏了。”殇不患咕哝道。

“你还管一块手帕吗？”

凛雪鸦像安抚一般，用水浸湿了手帕，给他再擦了一遍脸。

“我说，要暂时撤军，”殇不患把他的手和看不出颜色、变得灰扑扑的手帕一起握在手里，无力感从话语中难以遏制地涌出，“白痴皇帝答应和谈。”

凛雪鸦想冷笑，但是看着殇不患，做不出那么讥讽的表情。

“不高兴？”

“有什么好高兴的。”

“和谈成功的话，”殇不患和他对视，“你可以回——”

凛雪鸦就在他缠着绷带的右臂拍了一下。然后他笑了。看着殇不患吃痛地皱起脸，眼睛里泛着不知因为伤痛还是别的什么原因的细微的水光，凛雪鸦笑了起来，一瞬间的风情和艳丽。殇不患呆呆地看着他不过半刻又消失的笑容。

“那在下可以回殇将军的府上吗？”他敛起笑容，表情惆怅地问。

殇不患还是呆呆地。

“不要我？”

殇不患张了张嘴。

“连殇将军都不屑要，那在下到了如今还有什么可以回去的地方，”凛雪鸦伸手摸摸，殇不患有点长长的胡茬，“是被杀，还是放在下逃出去，都看将军了。”

“我哪有不要你！”殇不患反应过来，很没好气地说，“我什么时候说过要放你走？”

凛雪鸦鼻音很重地“嗯”了一声。

殇不患把他拉进怀里。甲冑抵在两人中间，充满血气的金属片摩擦凛雪鸦白衣上精致的纹路。殇不患吻了吻他。嘴唇有点干，但还没有缺水到毛糙、皲裂的地步，凛雪鸦就用舌尖追上去舔他。本来只是安抚的吻，因为凛雪鸦的撩拨而变得充满情色意味起来。

唇舌相缠到衣衫半褪用不了片刻，凛雪鸦的腿蹭着他下身两片盔甲，光裸的皮肤与尖角相抵。将军的帐篷里一半地面铺着兽皮，但殇不患就直接在地上坐下，抱住下身已经裸露的凛雪鸦。

“我摔地上过，”殇不患紧紧搂着他的腰，嘴里似自责又似不甘地说着，“脏得很。”

凛雪鸦的手伸在他裤子里：“这里也摔着？”

殇不患抽了几口气，喉结上下滑动几次，很艰难吞咽着并不存在的唾液。凛雪鸦望着他，弯起的嘴角很狡黠，眼神却只有迫切。他带着殇不患的手到身后草草地扩张着自己。等他忍不住刺激而再度索吻的时候，殇不患急躁地分开他的臀瓣，然后深深扎了进去。

“……呜。”凛雪鸦腿一软，脱力的感觉让殇不患进得更多。

“你别，你别咬嘴唇，”殇不患让他靠在自己左肩，脱掉甲冑，里面只有一件棕色的单衣，“咬我就好。”

凛雪鸦用鼻子磨蹭他的颈窝，磨蹭着，挨到他耳垂，用力咬下一口。

明明经常做，但那里还是紧得不行，绞着殇不患的性器整根都发涨。再多任何一点刺激都是火上浇油。殇不患“嘶”了一声，两手托着他的臀部，狠狠开始抽送起来。内部很热，但凛雪鸦觉得殇不患入侵的那根更加高温。习惯摩擦之后甬道很快变得湿润，变得滑腻，变得在他顶入时放松、抽出时又收缩夹紧。凛雪鸦的大腿内侧被挂在两边的护甲扎得发红。

“雪鸦，”殇不患无法忍受一般，指甲嵌入他白而柔软的臀瓣，时而又去揉捻那撑到极致的穴口。体液将他的手指濡湿，多次冲撞而泛起白沫，“雪鸦。”

中军大帐里一时只有喘息，和身体交合的声音。

“殇……将军。”

凛雪鸦颤抖着出声，短暂的忍耐过后，强烈快感袭来，前面光是摩擦着殇不患的布衣就将浊液都喷射在对方的衣服前襟上。

“雪鸦……”

“嗯，嗯……不患……。”

他闭起眼睛，身体被操弄得痉挛，无法抗拒，无法逃离，下方持续顶戳的快感和几乎要抓破皮肤的刺痛，直接让他在极乐的巅峰起伏。

火热的液体盈满内部后，两人相连之处一阵收缩。凛雪鸦发出经过压抑的，哭一般的叫声，高潮了几次，最后被内射的时候他还是不自觉咬破了殇不患的肩膀。汗水的味道和乱七八糟尘土的气息。他下意识吻着那浅浅的伤口。

失神地趴在男人怀里一会儿，才感觉身不由己的情绪过去了，迅猛的情事经常都有，但每次还是会吃不消。

“这下好了，”殇不患抱着他缓过神，“正好送水进来一起洗。”

“诸将都说殇将军被酒色掏空身体……大帐里养着一个玩物。”

“我知道啊参我的奏折都很多，上次来巡查的军需官一回去就连上十八本。”

殇不患完全没在意地回应着。他撤出凛雪鸦的身体，许多体液和精液都沿着大腿流下来，把凛雪鸦来不及拉开的衣服下摆彻底浸湿。

身上和殇不患贴近的地方，沾着灰灰的痕迹。凛雪鸦跪坐在地上，仰头看着丢掉没来得及脱的护甲，又整理好裤子的殇不患。

“到了那个时候，我会要你一起走的。”殇不患和他视线相对时，小声说了一句。

凛雪鸦就看着他右臂的绷带，好像总觉得里面包扎太草率，激烈运动后有血隐隐渗出。

“只要你愿意和我走。”

殇不患蹲到他面前摸了摸他的脸。然后一愣，好像才反应过来自己手不干净，给凛雪鸦脸上也抹了几道。他红着脸在自己留下的痕迹上又揉了揉。

“我们先梳洗，然后我要去布置撤军的事情。”他抱了凛雪鸦一下，出去找人要水。凛雪鸦试着动弹，酸软的下身，身体和头脑满是情欲极乐后的懈怠感。他伸出手，捡起刚才丢在地上的殇不患的发带，紧紧抓在了手里。


	2. Chapter 2

二百年前，前朝覆灭是因为穷暮之战。穷暮之战则起于凡人追求仙法、大量锻造神兵，最终不慎唤醒远古就被封印在异界的魔神。

一场浩劫后神兵利器皆损毁殆尽，魔神虽然重新被封印回去了，前朝国土却在兵祸中四分五裂，甚至有了鬼殁之地这般的天堑。东离，西幽和其他好几个小国，各自为政，称王的并不都是逃亡当地的皇族一脉。

西幽的开国皇帝是当时的镇西将军。西幽地处偏远，百姓们对皇帝的热情，远比不上对大将军的忠心。前朝皇子和公主逃过去以后一开始还以为能顺理成章将这块地方当作自己的封地，结果将军直接把皇子砍了，公主纳入府中，此后，前朝公主嫁与镇西大将军，后代血脉尊贵，当为一国之君的说法就流行开来。

大家心里有数，那是送给守旧的臣民的一点念想。至于此后代代登基的是不是真有前朝皇族血统，只要天下太平也无人再问。

西幽不是没有过盛世。只是盛极必衰。

前朝皇族蛰伏多年后突然从东离起兵，打着光复和大统的旗号，各地也埋伏着诸多支持者。不到一年，旧皇几乎兵不血刃地吞并东离和数个小国，开春后王师一路西行，在鬼殁之地摆出了要攻下西幽的架势。

刚登基的西幽小皇帝接到战报后摔了御书房里所有的东西。

“殇不患，”他叫着他的禁军统领，“殇不患，朕让你带兵，朕把军权全部交给你！”

殇不患没吭声，他眼角余光都看到兵部，户部和交好的大臣们准备抢话了。

“朕还会把前朝那个公主的后代也交给你，”小皇帝显然气疯了，“罪人……都是罪人！和父皇的罪奴们一起犒劳朕的大军，他也只有这点用处了！”

他不顾下面跪了一地的臣子，命令一个侍卫去抓人。

这是殇不患第一次见到凛雪鸦，传说中前朝公主仅剩的后代。

之所以是传说，前朝遗族，一代代人自出生就被软禁在冷宫里；只有这个凛雪鸦不知道用什么方法说动先皇，跑到太医院拜过师，正儿八经地学了好几年还领起俸禄来了。小皇帝以前似乎和他关系也不错。

侍卫很快去而复返，那人被推着和下奴院获罪的嫔妃们一起到大殿之外，殇不患趁一堆人上去给皇帝进言，偷偷回头朝外面看。一眼就能找到凛雪鸦。白发白衣，肤色胜雪，明明那么美，却一点也不会被当成女人。他反复地看了好几次，凛雪鸦若无其事的表情。

这就是殇不患第一次见到凛雪鸦。他接旨后没有再管吵闹的朝堂，没有再管皇帝要诛多少抗命之人的九族，下奴院的嫔妃们也交给手下的亲兵安排了。凛雪鸦双手锁着镣铐，被他带回住处，殇不患解开锁扣，然后对凛雪鸦说的第一句话就是：“你找机会去东离。”

凛雪鸦看着手腕的痕迹。

“我不会为了出气，就让你们这些旧皇后人充当军妓的。”殇不患皱着眉说，“那个白痴，自从当了皇帝就越来越疯。”

他是小皇帝从小到大修习兵法、武艺的陪读，陪练，也可说是心腹。他太了解那人偏执起来会到什么地步，也更了解以西幽日渐凋零的国力，抵挡鬼殁之地的大军，成功才是偶然，失败只是必然中的理所当然。

凛雪鸦这才看他一眼，殇不患发现，凛雪鸦的一双眼睛是暗红色。

“在下不跟在军中，将军不会很难做吗？”凛雪鸦自顾自找了个椅子坐下。

“不会。”殇不患老实地说，“只要出了皇城，我就不会再管监军是谁，上多少折子，说什么怎么说。”

凛雪鸦又看他许久，殇不患也随便他打量，还给自己倒水，又给他倒一杯。

“将军也把在下当成吉祥物。”凛雪鸦捧着杯子笑道，“莫非将军以为放在下一条生路，自己就有路可退？”

殇不患还真没这么想过。殇不患从听到几国兵马都屯于鬼殁之地东境、准备等探马先行通过就大军出击的消息后，想的就是怎么好好守关，想办法守到和谈的那天，别让战争席卷这片他自小生长的土地。

凛雪鸦没等他回答，又说：“的确有人来找过在下。本打算回去的，现在看到殇将军，在下不想走了。”

殇不患又皱了下眉头。前朝的人找过凛雪鸦，就在战报传来后开始戒严的西幽皇宫。为旧皇卖命的人真的多到防不胜防。

“在下乐意伺候将军。”凛雪鸦看了一会儿杯子说。

“你，”殇不患差点被口水呛死，“你，咳咳，你说的什么？”

“跟在将军身边在下才无性命之忧，”凛雪鸦又笑了，他笑起来的样子一扫清冷，半弯的红眼，也是妩媚到极致的模样，“况且在下粗通医学……精通的倒是药理。将军，你想守城，其实在下可以帮忙。”

你为什么知道我想的是守城？殇不患很想问。

凛雪鸦又说：“不然将军就把我赏给手下将士好了。”

“喂！”

放下杯子，凛雪鸦忽地站到殇不患面前，殇不患抬起头，一个吻就落在他嘴唇上。

他有武功，身法也很好，殇不患脑子里又飞过这个念头，只是双手一抱住坐进自己怀里的人，再也说不出不要的话。

日头升到正中，窗纱透着光，殇不患才结束这场突如其来，根本预想不到的情事。他居然还觉得没尽兴，不够满足，如果不是记着午后就要去清点兵马，可能他还不想放开凛雪鸦。

我是不是疯了，不愿让无辜的人受辱，想放走他，反而又占了他。殇不患想着。

他把腰带匆匆一扣，回头给凛雪鸦身上衣服都盖好，觉得这个时候自己得说些什么，便板着脸说了一句：“你等我回来。”

凛雪鸦脸上带着很不好受的表情。

“别不说话啊。”殇不患看着他锁骨上的咬痕，赶紧连铺盖都拉下来给他盖上。

“将军当了一年多两年的统领，院子里也没个人，怪不得。”凛雪鸦说。

殇不患突然觉得催他开口就是给自己找骂。

点完兵，至多再过一日就要轻骑先行。还有后军，还有军需粮草和医药，少不了要吵成一团。殇不患走到门外，挠一下头，深吸了口初春干冷的空气。头脑比想象中清醒，烦躁的感觉也减轻了大半。他突然觉得自己花一个时辰发泄欲望也不算白费时间。

凛雪鸦。他回头望向，只开了一点小窗通风的卧房。


	3. Chapter 3

因为是打了第一场胜仗的庆功宴，前院热闹喧嚷持续到夜很深。凛雪鸦半睡半醒，就一直听那丝竹乐声，靡靡之音，还有隐约传来的武人们大呼小叫的喧哗。他觉得殇不患应该不会很快回来于是又命令自己睡过去。跟着行军这么长距离，又紧接着一轮攻城战，欠缺实战锻炼的凛雪鸦不管身体还是精神都疲乏得很。

轻骑兵进驻之后当地的世家大族共同选出一处府邸给殇不患。将军大人恭恭敬敬和各方的族老见过面，说了一通场面话，保证军纪也允诺不强行征粮。完事后就是庆功宴。凛雪鸦见有人找来歌姬舞女伺候，也打算过去，但殇不患拦着他。

“不用你去做那种事。”殇不患说。

 

“在下被发配在军中，不就是干这个的吗？”凛雪鸦说，“还是将军认为，在下连上桌伺候的资格都没有？”

殇不患的表情，很复杂，他出发前抱过凛雪鸦好几回，对凛雪鸦他总是有种奇怪的执念，不愿意把这具只有自己占有过的身体和其他人分享。坚持在轻装简行时带上他而不肯留给后方大军也是这个原因。凛雪鸦在被他抱的时候予取予求，多么矜持高贵，但在他身下就似乎认命了般，如同最放荡的妓女。殇不患当然没有重欲到热衷找妓女……不过军中的人讲起女人来都很浑，文官们向来看不起“武夫”，而殇不患可是能在其中聊得津津有味，如鱼得水的一员。

“况且还有圣上派来的监军，”凛雪鸦等着，没有等到他的回答，“那位啸大人……”

“也不用去管啸狂狷，反正真的开打的时候，那家伙已经脚底抹油溜了，所以你不用管他。”

凛雪鸦有时候没看明白殇不患是真傻还是装傻，就比如这时恰到好处截断他想提一嘴啸狂狷背后找过自己多次，说不定也找过别人多次的事情。

就这么简单地交代过几句，殇不患便让他先行休息了。随后前方持续很久的热闹非凡，他在后院里迷糊睡过去又被吵醒，睡过去又被吵醒，反复好几次。

感觉有烛影闪烁，睁开眼睛，便在一片寂静间看见朦朦胧胧都已经很熟悉的人在换衣梳洗。凛雪鸦甚至听见他漱了口。

床沿下沉，凛雪鸦露在被子外面的手摸索着去拉对方的衣角。

“都什么时辰了……”没有想要抱怨，但是听起来就很像，他眯着眼试图打量殇不患是哪样一副表情，“将军怎么还过来……”

殇不患把他攥着衣角的手捉住，包在掌心，揉了会儿。俯下身吻上来时仍然有很浓郁的酒气和腻人薰香。凛雪鸦被酒味冲得眼睛都红了，嘴巴被堵住只能发出鼻音。

“将军……没有……尽兴吗？”许久才吻够，凛雪鸦看着两人唇间淫靡的银丝。

“尽兴？”

“那么多女人，将军都找不到一个……唔嗯……”

殇不患拧着眉头又堵住他的嘴，双手钻进薄被里，拉开他睡得不甚齐整的衣襟。凛雪鸦鼻息间都是烈酒余味，殇不患仿佛要让他的呼吸也变得这么辛辣，醺然，一边啃咬似地吻一边摸到他腿间，隔着亵裤揉得那处安静闭合的密花颤颤地开了缝，再揉得满是水渍。

凛雪鸦本能地绞着腿，把他的手腕夹住，内里抽搐。

“什么女人？”

“……”

“我还是喜欢自己用惯的这个，”殇不患在他耳边低声道，“女人不女人另说。”

床铺虽然够软，但还是比不上凛雪鸦自小生活在宫中的娇养程度。被殇不患拉开腿，两根手指着急地玩弄小穴的时候，皮肤敏感发热不断摩擦着那略嫌粗涩的被单。两根埋在深处弯曲还不够，殇不患非要加上第三根，撑大了入口处的嫩肉。

“嗯……戳着……那里了……”凛雪鸦勾住他的脖子，小穴被毛毛躁躁进入最深的手指抠得又是痛又是酸，狠狠地刺激着安静过好几天、眼下格外容易敏感痉挛的花心。

“别一直弄……啊、啊啊！出水了……要不行了……”

殇不患的唇舌在他颈窝厮磨。手指往小穴里钻得用力，使劲地搅弄，水声混着凛雪鸦啜泣般的呻吟。很快他就酸爽到发抖，死死抱住殇不患高潮了一次。

殇不患抽回的手臂上被他射得都是水，凛雪鸦呼吸困难地看着他给自己腰下塞了一个枕头。

“本将军的庆功现在才算开始。”

他一边说，一边用湿漉漉的手指抹着凛雪鸦的脸，身上还是有很浓的酒和薰香味道。可能是习惯了，感觉没有一开始那么刺鼻……刚才令凛雪鸦辗转反侧无比烦扰的欢歌，莺语，那些有弦乐和舞女，有花天酒地的狂欢的画面……一闪而过，那些画面。殇不患抚摸着他的脸。专注的样子，好像刚才什么都没有进他心里，他不喜欢那些，他只想回来要凛雪鸦。殇不患的样子仿佛在这么说。

粗硬的性器直接捅入时，凛雪鸦身体后仰，几乎要从床上弹起来。泄过一次的小穴夹得很紧又容易被操出快感，殇不患抓住他的头发，下面退到穴口再猛力冲入，毫无规律地肆虐搅动，间或任由内部空虚发软。嫩肉也跟着翻进翻出，凛雪鸦很快又战栗个不停，从深处蔓延的酸涩感令他身子抽搐，难耐地蜷着腿。

“啊、啊……又要……”他收缩着下面，仰起头，被抓着头发带来针刺的痛感。

“这么快，才泄过，还这么快？”

“将军、将军……很久没吃将军给的东西了，”凛雪鸦头脑发昏但沉醉在极乐里，什么也不顾羞耻地说出口了，“深一点，多给一点……”

“这么容易出水是要多给一点。”

殇不患在他下面淋漓着又泄出一波的时候咬牙说道。

“谁叫将军……那么大……一顶就到了……”

“怎么怪我太大呢，”殇不患嘀咕着，顶了好几下，“不是你的身子异于常人，所以太小太紧吗？”

他按揉着凛雪鸦紧绷的穴口边缘，然后开始把玩两块柔软白皙的臀肉。凛雪鸦还沉浸在刚才的高潮里，从交合处往下淌的水打湿了被褥，很快殇不患收回手，满是晶亮液体的掌心摊在他面前。“舔掉。”

“呜……”凛雪鸦带着鼻音地舔舐自己的东西。

“……你这……”

舌尖才碰了手掌心没几下，殇不患突然吸了口气，双手重又扣住他的臀瓣往两边拉开，发了狠一样撞击起来。肉壁反射性地又缩紧了，分泌出更多液体在穴口搅出白沫。凛雪鸦浑身颤抖着抱紧殇不患，内部被操得松动，操得乖乖地张开渴求更多。殇不患埋到了深处之后不再撤离，留在里面速度很快地震动着，不断刺激出水的花心。

“啊！将军……”

“要吃？”

“要吃，”凛雪鸦的指甲刺着他的后颈，留下浅浅的月牙，“要吃，得很多才能怀上呢……”

里面被顶开，性器卡进去射精，凛雪鸦崩溃地咬住他的肩膀，紧接着第三次射出稀薄的精液，全身软了下来。他无力地推了殇不患两下，深处又一波涌出的液体失禁般弄得两人下半身湿透。

四肢无力的凛雪鸦连腿都没力气动。他侧着脸努力用枕头把自己遮起来。

“有什么好遮的，”殇不患喘着气，“又没少看过你这副样子。”

退出之后，原本撑得又酸又麻的小穴合不拢地流出黏液和精液。凛雪鸦困倦地在暗淡的烛影里看着他。殇不患躺了下来，把他半搂半靠地弄到怀里。皮肤和皮肤的接触，远比磨蹭不习惯的被单来的舒服，连汗水都觉得惬意了。凛雪鸦仰起脸向殇不患索吻，迷迷糊糊吻了好一会儿。

然后他真正地睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

啸狂狷在竹林里的一间石亭等来了凛雪鸦。这处宅邸与家庙相连，当中是占地很大一片竹林，据说上几代的家主因为长辈喜竹，而特地辟出空地，种下将近三亩竹林，日积月累百年过去，此处就变得幽深而清凉。一头是老宅，一头是家庙。竹林隔开了尘世与神灵一般。

凛雪鸦指定的这间石亭位于竹林里地势最高的一块，所以想在周围布置什么人偷听，都找不到空档。

啸狂狷很讨厌这种故作聪明的人，也正因如此，他看见凛雪鸦就没好气地哼了一声。

“监军大人，”凛雪鸦脸上带着平淡的笑容，“您来得很早。”

从凛雪鸦脸上一如既往地，看不出那种委身人下的忿忿不甘，啸狂狷有好几次都犹豫到底要不要和这个人合作，但是说凛雪鸦身为前朝公主仅存的血脉，真的愿意被军中武夫用来泄欲？啸狂狷又更不相信。

“本官让你考虑的事情怎么样了？”啸狂狷说。

“监军大人何曾向在下提起过什么事？”凛雪鸦走进了石亭。

啸狂狷嗤笑了一声。

“你这是跟本官装什么？”

“监军大人问在下想不想回归东离，在下已经谢绝了，”凛雪鸦也不看他，目光只管在地势偏低的竹林子里扫了两眼，“所以不知道还有什么能为监军大人做的。”

啸狂君说：“你不想回去没关系，我只要那个一直和你保持联系的人。”

“哪有这样的人？此时两国正开战，监军大人这么说，岂不是认定在下是个奸细？”

他回答得太自然，啸狂狷都觉得自己的伪装很拙劣，很挂不住。“你倒是想反指本官是奸细。”

“在下没有这个胆子。况且在下早已对监军大人知无不言。”

凛雪鸦话中漫不经心的揶揄感，让啸狂狷突然感觉羞恼。他没有办法扳倒殇不患，这么多年一直被打压着，殇不患身边的人对他忠心耿耿，自己身边却尽是无能庸碌之辈。哪怕凛雪鸦出身高贵，但他现在就是个婊子，竟然也敢这样敷衍他。

“你算什么东西！”他怒道，“殇不患赢了你也没有好果子吃，输了更是万劫不复，你不想办法逃去东离，还对本官摆这种没用的架子！”

凛雪鸦语气仿佛困扰般说：“将军若是赢了，有何不妥？”

“东离灭了国还留着你犒劳大军吗？”

凛雪鸦转过身。脸上平淡的笑容不见，容貌倾城但冰冷如霜。“监军大人，你太看不起将军了。”

啸狂狷是看不起殇不患，他觉得殇不患又傻，又一根筋，又没什么文化，又很难对付。可能就是因为殇不患很难对付，所以他格外看不惯他。他嘲讽地说：“你就看得起他？你是被他睡爽了？”

凛雪鸦没什么表情，啸狂狷想继续戳他这个痛点，又觉得着实没意思。从内心来说，他同样看不起年幼便亲政的君王。只要漂亮话就能敷衍过去，蠢货，国库空虚，民生摇摇不稳，硝烟四起，既不把这个公主的后代杀了祭旗也不能继续好生对待，可见是个没有魄力又心眼很小的家伙。啸狂狷早就认为自己有必要疏通一条别的出路。

他坐在一角石凳上，看着蒙尘的桌面：“人想好好活着就要做多手准备。我打听过你。如果你真的空有美貌头脑愚钝，怎么可能自在地活到今天？”

凛雪鸦笑了一声，好像低低地说了声“自在”。

“总之，本官要的只有互惠互利的合作。”啸狂狷说。

“监军大人也是深得圣上信任之人，还不知道在下此次随军出行，旧仆一个都不许带吗？”

“你说能给你传消息的人还在宫里？”啸狂狷坐了没一刻就站起来。

一阵风吹来，凛雪鸦将迷在眼前的白发拂开，又低头去看手里的一支银色烟斗。这是一支他从不离身的烟斗，听说进入太医院前他曾拜宫中的能工巧匠为师，学了点奇奇怪怪的本事。当然这只是传闻。传闻里这烟斗还藏着前朝的秘宝、宫中机关地图、太医正送给爱徒的起死回生之药，等等等等。啸狂狷是很懂这种以讹传讹的道理。

“我要去哪里找？”

“监军大人总是有办法打听的。”

凛雪鸦从他面前头也不回地走了。

啸狂狷习惯性托了一下眼镜，凛雪鸦，在所有人眼里是个美人不假，但心性狡猾又高高在上的美人并不会勾起啸狂狷任何兴致。更何况被他最大的对头殇不患玩过，如果不是为了自己的未来，啸狂狷其实连和他多说两句都嫌。

凛雪鸦回到宅邸后门，稍微吸了几口烟再朝自己住着的客房走。来到门前，他隔着薄薄的纸门说：“浪将军，和无生，既然跟到这里了，不妨进来坐一会儿吧。”


End file.
